Short Story About Us
by jaehwxn
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan cerita - cerita pendek tentang Wonshik dan Jaehwan. [ Main pair!Kenvi or Raken ]
1. Terimakasih ya, Wonshik-ah!

**Short Story of Us**

 **Kim Wonshik, Lee Jaehwan, VIXX Member**

 **Main pair! Raken**

 **Disclaimer :** Disini member VIXX masih jadi anak sekolah asrama. Hakyeon, Leo dan Jaehwan seumuran.

 _Ting_

Jaehwan yang sedang asik - asiknya membaca komik one piece kesukaannya terusik oleh suara dari ponsel miliknya.

Ia menutup komik yang sedang dibacanya sambil mengingat - ingat halaman yang terakhir ia baca, _Halaman 24._

Merengangkan badannya yang pegal, Jaehwan berjalan ke meja belajar di sudut ruangan dan mengambil hapenya. Dengan cepat ia membuka tab notifikasi.

 _Sandeul uploaded the photos._

" Tumben dia upload instagram. "

Jaehwan mengklik notifikasinya dan langsung menampilkan _home_ instagramnya. Sandeul ternyata mengupload foto dirinya bersama Seokjin yang sedang bermain di _Amusent Park._

Jaehwan yang melihat foto tersebut membulatkan matanya seketika. Mulutnya pun ikut terbuka.

Menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua yang notabenenya sahabat baik Jaehwan, tidak mengajak dirinya ikut bermain ke _Amusent Park._

" YAK! Jin dan Sandeul kalian benar - benar menyebalkan! " Jaehwan tiba - tiba saja berteriak, membuat teman sekamarnya terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

Wonshik ㅡ teman sekamarnya ㅡ langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan, dimana Jaehwan sedang duduk dengan mulut yang memgomel sendiri.

 _Kenapa dengannya_ , batin Wonshik.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa? " Seru Wonshik bertanya pada yang lebih tua. Jaehwan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya, menatap Wonshik dengan bibir bawahnya yang sedikit maju. _Pout_.

" Wonshik-ah! Jin dan Sandeul pergi bermain dan tidak mengajak diriku. Mereka benar - benar jahat. Padahal kan aku sedang bosan, aku juga ingin pergi bermain. "

Wonshik menghela nafasnya, _Hyungnya_ ini benar - benar seperti anak kecil. Merengek karena tidak diajak main oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Ia melirik jam di nakas mejanya, menunjukkan pukul 14.45, _Ah belum begitu sore untuk pergi keluar_ batinnya.

Jadi dengan sigap Wonshik bangkit dari kasur dan merapikannya. Berjalan ke arah Jaehwan yang masih berdumel sendirian di sudut ruangan,

" _Hyung_ ayo bersiap - siap. Kita pergi bermain sekarang. "

* * *

" Ayo cepat Wonshik - ah! " Jaehwan dengan excited menarik lengan Wonshik ke dalam Amusent Park.

Wonshik sendiri cuman pasrah saja ditarik - tarik seperti anak kucing oleh Jaehwan. Ia hanya mengikuti setiap langkah Jaehwan ke wahana - wahana yang ingin Jaehwan mainkan.

Ia tersenyum melihat _hyung_ kesayangannya yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Hingga waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.45, matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat.

" Sudah puas _hyung_? Ayo kita pulang. " Ajak Wonshik. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di salah satu kedai es krim, menikmati satu piring es krim vanilla berdua.

Jaehwan menggeleng, " Aniya. Masih ada satu lagi wahana yang ingin aku naiki Wonshik-ah. "

Sebetulnya sih Wonshik sudah mulai lelah, ia ingin segera pulang ke asrama dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Tapi ia tidak ingin menghacurkan mood Jaehwan yang sedang bagus.

Jadi setelah es krimnya habis, Jaehwan menggegam tangan Wonshik dan menariknya ke Bianglala.

* * *

" Ah! Indah sekali pemandangannya. " Mata Jaehwan tampak berbinar memperhatikan pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari.

Wonshik sendiri sekarang malah memandangi Jaehwan yang duduk di sebrangnya tanpa berkedip, menurutnya Jaehwan itu lebih indah daripada pemandangan kota Seoul.

Sadar Wonshik memperhatikannya, Jaehwan berdeham sedikit gugup.

" A-ada apa? kenapa melihatiku seperti itu? "

Tersadar, Wonshik menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, " Ah tidak ada apa - apa kok _hyung_. "

Jaehwan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, aneh batinnya.

Wonshik mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela bianglala, pipinya tampak agak memerah sekarang.

Jaehwan bangkit dari posisi duduknya, pindah ke sebelah Wonshik. Wonshik yang merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

 _Chup_.

Dengan cepat Jaehwan mencium pipi kanan Wonshik.

Dan Wonshik membulatkan matanya kaget.

" _H-hyung-_ " belum sempat Wonshik menyelesaikan perkataannya, Jaehwan meraih dan menggenggam tangan kanan Wonshik.

" Terimakasih ya untuk hari ini, Wonshik-ah. " Ujarnya sambil tersenyum dengan pipi yang merah.

Wonshik pun ikut tersenyum, membalas genggaman tangan Jaehwan.

" Sama - sama _hyung_. "

 **Author's note :** Ah tolong maafkan author apabila alurnya tidak jelas, kecepetan dan kurang dapet _feel_ nya. Author masih baru di dunia fanfiction, masih belajar menulis :( Harap maklum hehe~

Ditunggu ya reviewnya! Jika ada kritik dan saran, bisa di tulis lewat kolom review. Terimakasih~


	2. Kiss

**Short Story About Us**

 _Kiss_

 **Kim Wonshik, Lee Jaehwan, VIXX Member**

 **Selamat membaca~**

April,

Seperti tahun - tahun sebelumnya, sekolah mengadakan festival khusus untuk murid - murid.

Dan sudah biasa pula bagi Jaehwan ikut turut andil dalam kepanitiaan festival setiap tahunnya. Dari pagi, Jaehwan sudah sibuk mengurus semua keperluaan festival. Membuat dirinya sangat lelah sekarang.

Jadi ia duduk bersender di bawah salah satu pohon sakura yang sedang mekar dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Aku butuh istirahat, batinnya.

Angin musim semi berhembus pelan disekelilingnya dan bunga - bunga sakura berjatuhan. Tiba - tiba Jaehwan merasa pipinya menghangat,

" Aku cari - cari ternyata ada disini rupanya. " Jaehwan membuka perlahan matanya, kini dihadapannya ada Wonshik yang sedang tersenyum dengan tangan kanannya yang menempelkan coffee latte ke pipi Jaehwan.

" Hei Wonshik. " Ujarnya tersenyum juga, tangan kanannya meraih coffee latte yang Wonshik tempelkan pada pipinya.

" Untukku? " Tanya Jaehwan

Wonshik mengangguk, bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya ia berpindah ke sebelah Jaehwan dan ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon sakura.

" Gomawo, Wonshik - ah. " Jaehwan menyedot perlahan coffee lattenya.

Keduanya hanya diam tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir masing - masing, membuat keadaan sangat hening.

Walau begitu keduanya sangat menikmati suasana di sekililingnya, nyaman.

" Bagaimana _hyung_ persiapan festival untuk besok? sudah selesai? " Wonshik tiba - tiba bertanya. Jaehwan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping,

" Sedikit lagi. Tinggal melakukan check sound system dan gladi bersih untuk murid - murid yang tampil besok. "

" Kau pasti sangat lelah _hyung_. " Gumam Wonshik. Jaehwan yang mendengarnya menghela nafasnya pelan,

" Sangat. "

Keheningan menyapa mereka kembali. Tiba - tiba saja Jaehwan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak Wonshik. Ia menyamankan posisinya dan memejamkan matanya kembali.

" Biarkan seperti ini dulu ya, Wonshik. _Hyung_ lelah. "

Wonshik tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, mengabaikan degup jantungnya yang berdebar sangat cepat.

* * *

Esok harinya, Wonshik terbangun dari tidurnya dan tak mendapati Jaehwan di kamar.

 _Kemana dia,_ batinnya.

Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berada di atas nakas meja dan mendapati Hongbin, teman sekelasnya mengirim bom pesan padanya.

 _Hongbin : " Wonshik bangun! "_

 _Hongbin : " Cepat bersiap - siap, aku dan Hakyeon hyung menunggumu di depan asrama. "_

 _Hongbin : " Kita berangkat bersama ke festival sekolah. "_

 _Hongbin : " 15 menit tidak datang, kita tinggal! "_

Wonshik menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, _mereka rusuh sekali sih_ pikirnya.

 _Ah,_ ia baru sadar kalau hari ini ada festival sekolah. _Pantas saja Jaehwan hyung sudah tidak ada di kamar_ gumamnya.

Membalas singkat pesan Hongbin, Wonshik segera membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap pergi ke festival sekolah.

* * *

" Lama sekali sih! " Hongbin yang mendapati Wonshik sedang berjalan pelan ke arahnya berteriak.

" Yayaya! Santai saja Bean, festivalnya di mulai pukul 10 dan itu masih satu jam lagi astaga! " Wonshik merengut.

Hakyeon yang melihat junior kesayangannya ribut hanya tertawa pelan. Merangkul keduanya, mereka berjalan dengan Wonshik dan Hongbin yang masih beradu mulut menuju lapangan sekolah.

* * *

Bosan! Wonshik benar - benar bosan sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menikmati acara festival yang digelar oleh sekolahnya.

Dan ia belum bertemu dengan _Hyung_ kesayangan seharian ini. Membuat moodnya sedikit buruk.

Hongbin yang sedang membeli kue beras di salah satu stand menyadari gelagat sahabatnya yang agak berbeda.

" Kau kenapa? " Hakyeon disebelah Hongbin ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Wonshik.

Menghela nafasnya pelan, " Tidak ada. Aku hanya bosan. " Ujarnya.

Mendengar jawaban Wonshik, Hakyeon tersenyum jail,

" Bosan atau kangen pada Jaehwan? " Hakyeon terkekeh pelan.

" Ti-tidak kok. Aku bosan seriusan! " Wonshik gelagapan membalas pertanyaan Hakyeon. Pipinya mulai memerah.

Hakyeon dan Hongbin yang melihat pipi Wonshik memerah malah tertawa keras. Membuat Wonshik memajukan bibirnya bawahnya kesal.

Ah jujur, Wonshik merindukan _hyung_ nya tersebut.

" Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kau pasti kangen karena belum melihat Jaehwan seharian ini. "

Hakyeon mengelus pelan punggung Wonshik yang tampak lesu. Wonshik benar - benar kehilangan semangatnya hari ini.

" Sudah coba kirim pesan lewat _chat_? " Tanya Hongbin

" Sudah. Tapi tidak dibalas sampai sekarang. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk. "

* * *

Hari sudah semakin sore dan festival akan segera berakhir. Tapi Wonshik belum bertemu juga dengan Jaehwan. Pesan yang sudah ia kirimkan tak dibalas satu pun oleh Jaehwan. _Kemana sih sebenarnya dia_ batinnya kesal.

Sekarang mereka sedang menonton anggota choir di depan panggung. Wonshik sebenarnya tidak berminat menonton, ia hanya menemani Hakyeon dan Hongbin yang menyaksikan kekasihnya tampil.

 _Line_

Merasa ponsel di saku celananya bergetar, Wonshik segera mengambil ponselnya dan menggeser tab notifikasinya.

 _Jaehwan : " Ada apa Wonshik - ah? Maaf hyung baru membalas pesanmu, hyung meninggalkan ponsel hyung di ruangan panitia. "_

 _Pantas saja ia tidak membalas pesanku,_ gumamnya.

Belum sempat Wonshik membalas pesan Jaehwan, ia sudah menerima pesan baru lagi.

 _Jaehwan : " Wonshik, ayo temani hyung di taman dekat kantin. Hyung sedang istirahat. "_

Tanpa membalas pesan tersebut, Wonshik memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan pergi meninggalkan area panggung. Hakyeon dan Hongbin bahkan tidak menyadari kepergiannya.

* * *

Tampak siluet punggung seseorang yang sangat Wonshik kenali. Ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati sosok tersebut.

Merasa ada orang lain di belakangnya, Jaehwan memutarkan badannya ke belakang.

" Ah! Wonshik - ah. " Jaehwan berujar dengan nada senang. Ia berlari - lari kecil ke arah Wonshik dan,

 _Brug_

Jaehwan menabrakan tubuh lelahnya ke badan Wonshik. Membuat mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Jaehwan yang menimpa Wonshik. Tangan Jaehwan pun melingkar erat di pinggang Wonshik.

" _H-hyung_ be-berat. " Ujar Wonshik terbata. Jaehwan hanya tertawa pelan dan menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari Wonshik.

" Hehe, maaf. "

Dengan posisi tiduran di taman, keduanya memandang langit yang sudah mulai gelap dalam diam. Jaehwan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

" _H-hyung_ seharian tidak bertemu, membuat hariku berbeda tidak seperti biasanya. " Ujar Wonshik memecah keheningan.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Jaehwan terkekeh, " Berbeda bagaimana? Kau ini ada - ada saja. "

" Serius _hyung_! Hariku terasa kurang kalau tidak bertemu dengan _hyung_. "

Jaehwan tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Wonshik, ia juga sebenarnya merasakan apa yang Wonshik rasakan.

" Gombal! " Wonshik ikut tertawa dengan Jaehwan.

Langit semakin gelap, Jaehwan melirik sebentar jam tangannya. Pukul 18.30.

" Sebentar lagi penutupan festival, akan ada kembang api yang di luncurkan. " Gumam Jaehwan.

Jaehwan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan ke salah satu pohon sakura di taman tersebut.

" Ya! Wonshik! Bangun, ayo kita lihat kembang api bersama. " Mendengar seruan _hyung_ nya, Wonshik ikut bangun lalu berjalan ke arah Jaehwan berdiri.

Terdengar bunyi kembang api yang saling bersahutan dilangit, keduanya menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Tanpa sadar Jaehwan meraih dan menggenggam tangan Wonshik.

" Indahnya. " Ujar Jaehwan. Matanya tampak berbinar menatap kembang api di langit malam. Wonshik hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan Jaehwan. Ia terkejut karena Jaehwan yang tiba - tiba saja menggenggam tangannya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jaehwan, Wonshik menatap Jaehwan dalam. Jantungnya berdebar seakan sedang berlomba.

 _Kenapa tuhan menciptakan makhluk seindah dia,_ pikir Wonshik.

Jaehwan sadar bahwa ia sedang di tatap oleh Wonshik. Jadi ia ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke Wonshik dan,

 _Chup_

Jaehwan membulatkan matanya kaget. Wonshik tiba - tiba saja menciumnya tepat di bibir!

Ini ciuman pertama Jaehwan! Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat, pikirannya sudah _blank._ Ia merasakan kalau ciuman Wonshik sangat lembut. Seperti permen kapas. Ia suka.

Dengan perlahan Jaehwan mencoba membalas ciuman Wonshik, tangannya ia kalungkan ke leher Wonshik.

Merasa oksigennya mulai habis, Wonshik melepaskan ciuman keduanya perlahan. Matanya menatap Jaehwan dalam. Wonshik tahu mereka berdua tidak ada hubungan lebih dari sekedar _roommate_ , tapi ia sudah merasa jatuh pada pesona Jaehwan. Wonshik merasa ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Jaehwan.

Keduanya hanya saling menatap diam sekarang, tiba - tiba Wonshik memeluk Jaehwan erat.

Jaehwan balas memeluk Wonshik. Ditemani oleh bunyi kembang api dan bunga sakura yang berguguran, keduanya saling berpelukkan. Dengan detak jantung keduanya yang salik berdetak cepat seaakan sedang berlomba.

 **Author's note :** Di fanfiction ini, Wonshik dan Hongbin masih kelas 1 SMA sedangkan Hakyeon dan Jaehwan kelas 2 SMA. Maafkan author jika kalian bingung ya huhu;;;; oh iya, ff ini semacam series gitu jadi tiap chapter beda sub judulnya. Da maafkan author juga jika alur ceritanya kecepetan, tidak mudah dimengerti hehe dan kurang dapat _feel_ nya ): Semoga kalian tetap bisa menikmati ceritanya yaa~

Jangan lupa review!

Terima kasih banyak untuk **Kim Eun Seob, Guest, hansol-ie carats** yang sudah review cerita ini


End file.
